


Forever

by kyunxzx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I'm Sorry, I'm a horrible person, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tears, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunxzx/pseuds/kyunxzx
Summary: It's only been two weeks, but that's enough for Hinata. He comes to his friend's resting place with two gifts.One more personal than the other.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, if you're looking for tears and pain you are in the right place. It's like super sad and super painful, so you've been warned. I'm so sorry xD

"Hi, Tobio" Hinata said and sat down.

The ground was cold, covered in snow but he didn't care.

Shouyou really liked snow when he was a child. It was funny and very entertaining to throw tons of snowballs at his mum and sister, they used to make a snowman every winter. There were laughs and Natsu's screams whenever she fell.

What a shame everything good had to end quickly.

"You're not going to answer me this time either, are you?" He sighed. "Fine, I will forgive you this time, only because it's your birthday today!"

Silence.

"Here, I bought you a present." Hinata placed a bag in front of him. "I know it's not much… but I've been short on cash recently, so I didn't have much money for your gift, but I wanted it to be special and useful so I got you a volleyball." He opened it and pulled Tobio's present out.

The wind got stronger, Hinata felt like he was about to freeze. But that didn't matter.

"Nee, Bakayama, tell me…" He looked at the sky, still holding the ball. The horizon was grey and sad. "When will you come back to us? Everybody's missing you." He stopped. "Even Tsukishima."

A big smile appeared on his face. It was gone as fast as it showed up.

"I think I miss you the most." The redhead added after a long break. "I miss the times when I got to hit your tosses. You know, they were amazing. You were amazing-"

He closed his eyes and took a short breath.

"Okay, okay, I get it! You still are, don't look at me like that!" Hinata laughed. "You know, I miss your insults too. No one is screaming at me anymore, Suga told the team to treat me like an egg, seriously! And I don’t understand why. I deserve to be treated like shit for what I did."

Tears started to stream down his face.

"You are d-dead b-because of me after all."

Saying this was too much. Shouyou's crying got more intense, he just sat there and whispered Kageyama's name like it was the only word in his dictionary.

"I-I'm sorry, I promised myself that I won't cry while we are talking. I need to be strong like the Little Giant!" He said after fifteen minutes.

And then he didn't say anything for another hour.

"You know, I have a second gift for you. It's not as good as the first one, but I think you will like it."

There was something more in the bag where the ball used to be.

A knife.

"You see, the thing is… I can't live without you anymore. It's been two weeks and I'm already going crazy. I can't do this anymore, it's all my fault, because of me you can't play volleyball, you can't eat meat buns, you can't even breathe!" He cried. "I-I don't know what to do! B-but I know one thing, Kageyama. I love you and I want to be with you."

He took the knife and looked at it with sadness.

"Forever."

He began to stab himself, the blood landed on the gravestone, painting it red.

He fell.

"O-oi Bakayama." Hinata coughed. "I h-hope we will meet again."


End file.
